


It's Worth the Cuddles

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: All Kei wanted to do when he got home from his study-session in the library was make a cup of tea, and relax before going to bed. However, he had not anticipated the beginnings of a gin-induced evening when he opened his apartment door. But, that’s exactly what he got.





	

All Kei wanted to do when he got home from his study-session in the library was make a cup of tea, and relax before going to bed. He was in the middle of final exams, exams he needed to pass if he had any shot at a research grant, and exhaustion was quickly becoming his constant state. However, he had not anticipated the beginnings of a gin-induced evening when he opened his apartment door. But, that’s exactly what he got.

Now, half a bottle deep, there were three tipsy men in his living room in various stages of undress, promising a sleepless, and noisy evening. While it was endearing to see them all let loose and have a good time, Kei still had three finals to go, and a lot of studying to do. Tonight was not a good night for a party. He quickly scrambled to the kitchen, before the others could notice him, and called the only person he knew would answer their phone.

“There are unruly volleyball players in my apartment.” Kei decided to get right to the point, bypassing any form of greeting entirely. 

“Tsukishima, you _are_ an unruly volleyball player.” Sawamura sounded amused on the other end of the line. Which was a good thing, considering the wakeup call. Kei rubbed at his face, being careful to avoid his glasses.

“At the very least, I am capable of holding my liquor and keeping my clothes on.”

“Did Kuroo decide to celebrate something arbitrary again?”

“Yes, and your best friend made a special guest appearance.” Tsukishima risked peeking into the living room from his hiding place. “He’s down to his socks and boxers. I’d rather avoid seeing my former vice-captain nude, thanks.” He heard Sawamura sigh fondly.

“Give me ten minutes.”

“Don’t bother. I’m crashing at yours.” He swears that Sawamura’s laugh is the best thing he’s heard all day. 

“Of course you are.”

“See you in seven minutes.” Kei hung up, and leaned against the kitchen counter. He was no stranger to a good time, but he’d rather wait until after finals were over. Apparently, Kuroo had other plans. Plans Kei wanted no part of.

A hooting whistle came from the direction of the living room, followed by cheering and the sound of glasses clinking in a cheers-like fashion. Kei decided he’d better get a move on.

Usually, Kei could handle Kuroo by himself, that was a non-issue. Kuroo and Bokuto together, though more of a challenge, was still manageable. The two of them plus Sugawara was a chaotic combination that Kei did not have the energy to deal with. He checked the time - quarter to one in the morning. Lovely.

There was another whistle - probably Bokuto pouring more drinks. Once Kei’s finals were over, he’d plan his own festivities - and have all three of them supply premium drinks for the occasion. He made a mental note to call Kuroo bright and early and remind him it was his turn to take out the garbage, and left his apartment. Outside, Kei took a very deep, calming breath.

The walk to Sawamura’s apartment was quiet, and calm. A nice contrast from the apartment he had just vacated. Though it wasn’t the first time, he thanked whomever was listening for the short distance between both apartments. Arriving just in time, he knocked as loudly as he dared.

“You owe me.” Sawamura was smirking as he opened the door. Tsukishima could not handle the smirking. He blushed. Averting his gaze slightly, he noticed a very familiar pair of sweatpants around the other man’s hips. Well, that explained where those had disappeared to. He looked up before he could turn a deeper shade of red. Sawamura let him in, and shut the door quietly behind them.

“I’ll buy you all the books you want. Right now, I just really need to sleep.” Kei had barely gotten his shoes and coat off when he heard a grunt from the general direction of the living room.

“You!” Oikawa came storming towards the front door. “You left them there, with their phones, to their own devices. With gin!” Oikawa’s usually calm and composed nature was adorably ruffled.

“Suga called you, didn’t he?” Sawamura was amused. Too amused, considering Oikawa’s irritated huff.

“Yes! Because you turned your phone off after _this one_ told you he was coming over!” The statement was punctuated by Oikawa eyeing Kei up in a hostile manner.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Daichi!” Sugawara’s voice could he heard from Oikawa’s phone. Sawamura giggled. Actually giggled. Kei went a little wobbly.

“None of this is my fault, Oikawa-san, and blaming Sawamura-san is quite unfair. I did not give them the alcohol. They are adults, by the strictest definition of the term. It is not my job to ensure they don’t drunk-dial anyone.” Oikawa’s glare did not let up.

“I’ll remember that next time I host a get-together.” Oikawa walked backwards towards the living room, keeping his eyes on Kei. Multiple chuckles came through his phone. Kei turned back to Sawamura.

“You turned your phone off?” Sawamura shrugged.

“I didn’t want to be interrupted.”

“But, I interrupted you.”

“You’re never an interruption. Drunk friends out on a binge, on the other hand…” Sawamura giggled again, then yawned. Kei harboured some guilt at finding it endearing, considering the late hour.

“I apologize for imposing, Sawamura-san. Should we maybe get some sleep?”

“Of course, sleep is exactly what I had in mind.” Sawamura smirked again, which did things to Kei’s heart rate. Sawamura proceeded to saunter his way down the hallway, towards his bedroom. Kei absolutely did not yelp in surprise as he was unceremoniously tugged along by the hand.

Shutting the bedroom door gently behind them, Sawamura took charge and settled them both comfortably on his bed. Once his glasses were safely put away, Kei settled his long limbs around Sawamura, tucking the other man’s head under his chin. Sawamura tucked the blanket around them and heaved a contented sigh.

“It was worth being woken up for the cuddles. I miss your cuddles during finals crunch.”

“I’m glad you think so, Sawamura-san. And I miss your cuddles, too.” Kei’s tone was barley above a whisper. He was content and comfortable.

“Really, we’ve been dating for three years. When are you going to call me Daichi?”

“When you decide it benefits you to address me as Kei.” Daichi huffed a laugh against Kei’s collarbone.

“Fair enough. Goodnight, Tsukishima.”

“Goodnight, Daichi.” Kei felt the intake of breath and the heated cheeks.

Daichi never saw Kei’s sass coming. It was always a refreshing, exciting twist to their relationship. It was ever so slightly different from his usual brand of casual, exasperated snark. Daichi decided it was best that he exact his revenge in the morning - it was Sunday, after all. Kei decided that he’d better do unspeakable things to his boyfriend’s thighs to prevent said revenge from occurring.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
